Babysitting 2o
by Lost42
Summary: Second part to babysitting 1 0 1.


A/N This idea was given to my by Celrock. Jake belongs to Boris Yeltsin.

Ji Yeon's pov

It was a busy morning in our house. My family rushed around getting ready for the day while I sat in my swing watching Mickey Mouse.

I was interrupted from my tv watching by my mommy putting something on my forehead, which she had been doing a lot lately.

"It's a low fever, but it's still a fever." Mommy told my daddy as she pulled the thing away from my head.

"Looks like it'll be a little longer before she can start daycare." My daddy commented.

"I guess I'll have to call into work." Mommy said taking me out of my swing."Mun Hee caught Ji Yeon's cold."

"You can still go to work." Min Jun said excitedly running into the room."Taffy can watch her. She's watching us after school anyways."

My day was just getting worser and it was all Min Jun's fault. Firstest he woke us all up to early because he's excited about pre school and now I gotta be babysitted by what I consider to be the worstest babysitter ever and I still don't feel good.

"I'll give Didi a call and see what she plans to do with Dil today." My mommy said giving me to my daddy.

I hoped Dil's mommy would be watching him so I wouldn't have to see Taffy again.

I was very wrong however when my mommy came back in the room saying that Taffy was babysitting Dil until the big kids got out of pre school and that she could watch me also.

"Taffy's not so bad." Min Jun assured me as we sat in the back seat of the car."She takes us to fun places."

I just glared at my brother and turned to stare out the window.

We soon arrived at what I figured was Min Jun's pre school. Min Jun ran off to be with his friends while my mommy handed me in my car seat to Dil's mom. She would be dropping me off along with Dil with Taffy as soon as she left Dil's brother at pre school.

"You'll like Taffy. She's the bestest babysitter ever." Dil told me as we drove away from the pre school.

"My cousin is better." I insisted crossing my arms.

We soon arrived at a place I had never been before. It wasn't a very busy place and I could see why. Taffy was playing music. Thankfully she stopped when she saw Dil's mommy.

"Thank you for watching the kids today." Dil's mommy told her setting me on the floor and Dil in a chair.

"No problem." Taffy said setting down her loud string thing and coming over to us.

"Ji Yeon's mom will pick her up around noon. I gave her your number and told her to meet you at the park." Dil's mommy explained.

"Thanks. I'm about to take them there now." Taffy replied.

I wished they would stop talking so I could get out of this car seat. I was looking forward to noon when I could see my mommy again. I only hoped noon would come soon.

We arrived at the park once Taffy finished putting her noisy things away. By this point I was feeling really tired, no longer interested in getting out as I hadn't had my morning nap yet and I was woken up earlier then I wanted.

"Don't you want to play?' Dil asked me.

"Not right now. I'm tired." I explained letting out a yawn.

"Oh Taffy can sing you a lullabye." Dil offered.

"No." I protested grabbing my Frozen night time book from my diapie bag and pressing Elsa's picture making her sing."I like how Elsa sings better."

Apparently Dil didn't hear me because my book was taken away and I was taken out of my car seat and being held by Taffy, who began to sing.

I was beyond tired and mad so I just figured I'd refuse to go to sleep. I'd make Taffy never want to babysit me again.

I reached for my book again only for it to be put back into the diapie bag out of my reach.

"You need to take your nap. you don't need toys at nap time." Taffy scolded me making me begin to cry.

My crying got her to stop singing at least. Unfortunatly for me she knew how to get babies to stop crying and shoved my bottle into my mouth. I drank a little before spitting it out as I didn't want to sleep until I was back with my mommy.

"I guess you just wanted out of your car seat." Taffy said finally putting me down in the grass.

I crawled over to Dil who was playing in the sand box.

"Finally I'm free." I said crawling into the sand box only to be taken out soon after by none other then Taffy.

"I don't think the sand box is the bset place for you." Taffy said picking me up."You might try to eat the sand."

I just glared up at her. Yes I was a baby that liked to put things in my mouth, but sand wasn't one of them as I had tried that at the beach once and didn't like it.

"Want to join us at the swings Dil?" Taffy asked. Dil nodded and followed us over to the swings.

Taffy put me in a swing first and then helped Dil. I didn't feel like swinging since my diapie was wet and had been for some time so it felt really unforable and cold.

"Isn't Taffy the bestest?" Dil asked me as Taffy pushed us on the swings.

"No. She's the worstest." I declared about ready to cry again as the swings were making me really sleepy, but I refused to go to sleep. I couldn't fall alseep in a wet diapie anyways.

"When we first metted you your cousin didn't even know what she was doing and Taffy had to help her." Dil pointed out.

"All she did was take away all the good stuff." I yelled."At least my cousin didn't make me stay in a wet or dirty diapie."

"Taffy just wants us to eat good and have fun." Dil assured me.

"Well I don't want to eat good and Taffy is not fun at all." I screamed kicking my legs.

"I think that's enough swinging for now." Taffy announced getting Dil out and then me.

Dil went back to the sand box while I was put into my car seat and given my bottle. I drank some as my throat hurt from all the screaming I did. I looked up and noticed Taffy was busy with a notebook. I got out of my car seat and crawled over the sand box making sure Taffy hadn't seen me sneak away.

"Hi Dil." I said climbing into the sand box.

"Hi." Dil greeted flicking sand with a shovel, however the wind picked up and the sand he had kicked up landed in my eyes making it hurt really bad.

I was tired beyond reason at this point and I wasn't thinking clearly with the sand stinging my eyes. I opened them briefly and threw a handful of sand in Dil's face making cry and run off in search of Taffy.

I blindly crawled out of the sand box and made my way over to a grassy field. It was starting to get hot and I couldn't see anything. I soon bumped into something long with a rounded end. I realized there was someone attatched to it when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" A boy asked.

"No. I sniffled."I got sand in my eyes and it hurts."

"I'll help you get the sand out." The boy offered holding what I thought to be his shirt. He helped me rub the sand out and once I could see again I saw that I was right. The blond boy was holding his shirt to my face.

"Are you ok now?" The boy asked standing up to his full height. I could see he was a little older then Min Jun."I'm Jake by the way."

"I'm Ji Yeon." I introduced myself."If your a big kid how come you're not in school like my brother and cousins?"

"I don't start school til next week, but by what I hear it sounds like the pre schoolers are out." Jake explained.

It then hit me that I was lost and needed to get back to Taffy and Dil since my mommy would be here as I remembered Min Jun got out of school at noon and that was when I was sposed to go with my mommy.

"I gotta get back to the horriblest babysitter ever." I told Jake."Can you help me?"

"Sure. Where did you last see her?" Jake asked.

"By the sand box?" I answered.

"I know where that is." Jake told me."Just follow me. Mind telling me why your babysitter is so bad?"

"She won't let me have fun and she sings bad and takes away yummy food." I explained as I followed Jake back to the sand box.

I started to feel hot and my skin hurt a little as I crawled on the grass. I soon spotted my mommy and she didn't look to happy.

"We're here." Jake told me, which I already figured out, but told him thank you anyway.

"Just give the babysitter a chance." Jake called as he walked away toward a girl with red hair.

I don't think I have to I thought as my mommy picked me up and hugged me.

"We're going to have to figure out something else." My mommy said as she put me into my car seat and we drove away from the park."Taffy isn't going to babysit you ever again."

I thought my day was going to get better once I was back with my mommy but I was wrong as I went to the hopsickle and had to ahve my treatment which meant a sharp poke in my tummy. When the sharp poke went away I was finally able to take my nap specially since I now had a clean diapie on. I was so tired that I didn't even need Minnie Mouse to fall asleep. I slept for a long time and when I woke up my mommy was unhooking me from the machine and we were going home.

"You was wrong." I told Min Jun when we picked him up from Dil's house. I was glad I didn't see Dil because as far as I was concerned he was wrong too.

"Wrong about what?" Min Jun asked buckling himself as we headed for home.

"Taffy." I cried."I got a sun burn and diapie rash."

"Sorry. I guess she's only good at watching big kids." Min Jun shrugged.

When we gotted home mommy put some cold stuff on my skin that made it not hurt so much. I sat in the living room playing with my fishie water mat. I looked up as I sawed my daddy walk through the door. He picked me up and carried me into the kitchen where my mommy was making dinner.

"What happened?" My daddy asked my mommy still holding me.

"She got a sun burn and diaper rash." My mommy answered just as I started to cry as I had wet my diapie and it hurt to go potty.

Lucky for me my daddy knew when I needed to be changed and changed my diapie and put some medicine on my and put me in my high chair only making me hurt all over again.

My mommy took me out of my chair and let me stand up on her lap as she fed me my dinner.

"Hopefully she'll be well enough to go to daycare tomorrow because I'm only using family to babysit her from now on." My mommy told my daddy as she put me in my bed after dinner.

The next day I went to the hopsickle with my mommy. She left me with some peoples I didn't know, but there was other babies there so I figured I'd be better off here then I was with Taffy. Sure enough I was right as they let me take naps when I needed to and changed me so I never had to deal with diapie rash again.

I continued to go to this new place for awhile until one morning I woked up to a surprise. My mommy gotted me up from my afternoon nap and to my surprise there was my favoritest babysitter ever sitting on the couch. I smiled and reached out for my cousin who took me in her arms.

"You two have fun." My mommy said as she left for work.

"We will." Mun Hee called as she played the baby shark on her phone for me.

The end


End file.
